


그냥 두고 봐 나를, 그냥 믿어봐 나를 (Just Watch, Just Trust)

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: They’ve only got a couple minutes to spare but it seems like all the time in the world.





	그냥 두고 봐 나를, 그냥 믿어봐 나를 (Just Watch, Just Trust)

Kihyun doesn’t know how he got himself in this position. Okay, that’s a lie but, he’s not entirely sure how he feels about this. Minhyuk only makes it worst. The look he’s giving Kihyun makes the practice room feel all too hot and he squirms a bit (as much as one can while having someone on top of them). Their noses bump together and Kihyun can’t help but stare at Minhyuk.  
  
Just a minute ago, they were innocently wrestling. It’s the most cliche thing and Kihyun is super aware of that but, Kihyun can’t help but enjoy the way Minhyuk kisses him breathless. It’s not the first time they’ve caught themselves in a situation like today. Kihyun can’t even count on his fingers anymore just how many times Minhyuk as “ _pushed the envelope_ ” and kissed him senseless (maybe even shoved his hands down Kihyun’s pants sometimes or “ _gets his fill_ ”).  
  
Minhyuk’s fingers dig into the skin of Kihyun’s waist, pleasantly. Kihyun’s fingers card through Minhyuk hair, letting the older lick his way into his mouth. Minhyuk’s hand slides down Kihyun’s side and squeeze his thigh, Kihyun mewls into Minhyuk’s mouth. Minhyuk tests the waters more, rolls his hips against Kihyun’s only to get his hair pulled. Minhyuk pulls away to get a look at Kihyun. The younger is panting, his cheeks a deep rose color along with his lips and he’s looking at Minhyuk with half-lidded eyes and _god, he’s gorgeous_. Minhyuk presses their foreheads together and rolls his hips, harder, against Kihyun’s. He can see the way Kihyun throws his head back and the way his eyes squeeze shut through the mirror as Minhyuk keeps rocking their hips together.  
  
Kihyun wields himself to open eyes and spots the way Minhyuk is looking at him through the mirror and he shivers-- _shivers_. Minhyuk keeps his eyes locked with Kihyun’s as he moves to kiss Kihyun’s neck. Minhyuk bites lightly at the juncture of Kihyun’s neck and shoulder. Kihyun’s quickly grabs Minhyuk’s forearms and cants his hips up because _wow, what was that?_  
  
Minhyuk knows he can’t leave any marks but it still scares Kihyun when Minhyuk’s mouth gets even remotely close to his neck. His worries are quickly dissolved when Minhyuk is kissing him again, hard and uncoordinated. His hips are pressing forth harder and faster and Kihyun let’s himself moan, openingly, loudly. Minhyuk loves it. He presses their hips flush against each other and pants against Kihyun’s neck causing said man shiver again. Minhyuk’s thighs burn and he’s slowing down. Kihyun pushes Minhyun’s shoulder’s, eyes piercing the older’s and he gets the message. He pulls Kihyun up and into his lap way too fast, Kihyun bites his bottom lip a bit too hard. “Ow.” Minhyuk whines and Kihyun laughs softly, leaning forward to kiss him soft. He mumbles a ‘ _sorry_ ’ before he rolls his hips against Minhyuk’s.  
  
His bitten lips soon forgotten in favor of the delicious way Kihyun rolls his hips against Minhyuk’s. Soon enough they’re both relentlessly chasing climax. Kihyun only speeds up more, grinding down on Minhyuk and he thinks about how the world has yet to see his full control over hips, _sinfully_ good control.  
  
Kihyun whines into Minhyuk’s mouth when he comes. It’s long and throaty and it’ll probably hurt tomorrow but all he can care about is riding through the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Minhyuk bucks his hips up faster until he’s following the redhead into his release. Kihyun slumps against Minhyuk as they catch their breaths. Minhyuk rubs Kihyun’s back and holds him close.  
  
“We should go shower before vocal practice.” Kihyun finally suggests. Minhyuk nods, kisses Kihyun softly once more before getting up. He takes Kihyun’s hand and his bag and they leave the practice room where no practice was actually done

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing in this ficdom? sorry(?)  
> original posted on lj: feb 06 2016


End file.
